


Be My Shining Light

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Ohmiya are stupidly in love, Sakumoto - Freeform, Sakumoto are obviously head over heels in love with each other too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: It was clear that Nino, being the observant jerk that he was, had noticed Jun was on the  brink of biting everyone’s heads off and so Nino did the only thing he knew that would calm Jun’s nerves down faster than alcohol.





	Be My Shining Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [Lilly0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



> Reposting.

The light of the lamp on his side of the bed dimmed at the same time he was turning the page of the script he was reading, looking up to find the culprit idly standing closely by, his face masked with something Jun was so used to seeing though it still managed to warm him down his to his toes.    
  
It was Sho.   
  
“You do know I’m reading here, right?” he sniffed, trying to sound annoyed even though he was sure Sho could tell he wasn’t, at all; Sho simply shrugged and crossed the short distance between them before Sho leaned down to kiss the top of his head, one hand grabbing the script book out of his hand to put it down and the other going around the back of his neck to steady him.    
  
“Sho-san –“   
  
“It’s three in the fucking morning, Jun,” Sho breathed, pulling away just far enough to push Jun back onto the bed, taking Jun’s eyeglasses off and sliding it next to the script book and Jun’s phone sitting on the nightstand. “Do that tomorrow, or later today, for fuck’s sake,”   
  
Jun rubbed his tired eyes, only vaguely aware that he was being moved until he did so, finding himself lying on his back with Sho next to him before he realized what just happened. Sho carefully tugged him into Sho’s arms, and he found himself going with it willingly, folding himself around Sho as Sho did the same. They shifted in tandem, both trying to find the position they’d be most comfortable with and ending up with his face mashed against Sho’s shoulder blade. He hummed, comfortably throwing his arm over Sho’s waist as Sho pulled the covers up over them.    
  
“I have filming the day after tomorrow,” he mumbled into the soft, worn-out fabric of Sho’s shirt, too damn sleepy to feel properly annoyed that Sho had successfully stopped him from memorizing his lines, again. “If I mess up, I’m totally blaming you,”   
  
Sho tugged him closer, and he felt more than heard Sho’s voice as Sho’s lips– soft and warm and familiar – was pressed against the side of his temple as Sho whispered, “I’d gladly take all the blame for it, I promise. For now, rest, okay?”   
  
He wasn’t sure if he even answered. He was out like a light the moment after.    
  
  
+   
  
He was having the worst day of his life and it’s not even nine in the morning yet.   
  
“Suda-san, I can’t see that fucking light from where I am,” he grunted into the mic, vaguely aware of his bandmates as they being led away from the main stage by their PAs. He ignored them. “It should be glowing red, then purple before it turns blue. There’s nothing,” He growled when Suda-san gestured his signature “Got it!” from where he was suspended mid-air, his gloved hand working on the light’s cables.    
  
“Someone help Suda-san fix that damn thing before we do the final rehearsals, god!” he hissed, marching off the main stage and hopping on one of the moving ones with all the intention of  checking it too when Nino’s voice called out on him from a distance.    
  
“Matsumoto-san, to the backstage please. Calling the attention of Matsumoto Jun-san, to the backstage please. It’s an emergency. To the backstage please,”   
  
He was off the moving stage in a jiffy, clutching his mic in his hand and heart pounding hard through his ribcage.   
  
  
+   
  
He had one foot inside their makeshift dressing room when a shapely hand shot out from somewhere and grabbed him, tugging him in and backing him against the nearest wall before he could even voice out his protests.   
  
Evidently and unsurprisingly, it was Sho. Again.   
  
He tried wriggling out of Sho’s vice-like grip, but couldn’t, briefly wondering how in hell the other man ended up stronger than him when he never really was. At least not on purpose.  He tried again, but Sho didn’t as much as flinch. Fuck, something was really wrong with him if he couldn’t even escape Sho’s grip like this. “Shh,” Sho hushed, pressing one palm against his cheek and he found himself leaning into it before he realized what he was doing. “Calm down, Jun,”   
  
He already was, to be honest; he could already feel the way his previously thundering heartbeat had evened out from just that simple touch. He was limp and was literally melted against Sho’s body by the time Sho pulled just the tiniest bit away to look at him, fingers carefully tracing his jaw, the bridge of his nose, his eyes.    
  
“Feeling better now?” Sho asked, sounding amused and looking like it too. Jun felt entirely justified for wanting to punch him just so he wouldn’t have to look so damn smug every goddamn time he was successful on rendering Jun into a useless puddle, but figured Sho would simply see right through him anyway.    
  
“What do you think?” he chuckled, shaking his head and feeling vaguely like he was being manipulated without him knowing it. It was probably that loud-mouth Ninomiya’s fault but he couldn’t be bothered checking.    
  
It was clear that Nino, being the observant jerk that he was, had noticed Jun was on the  brink of biting everyone’s heads off and so Nino did the only thing he knew that would calm Jun’s nerves down faster than alcohol.    
  
Sho and his touch, his proximity, and damn if it’s never been effective because it always was, much to Jun’s chagrin, even if it did piss Jun off more than he would have dared admit.    
  
Sho leaned over for a chaste kiss that Jun had to stop himself from reciprocating because fuck it all, they’re still in the middle of rehearsals and there were still a lot of things that needed to be done, to check, much as he wanted to bask on the feel of Sho’s warmth clinging into his skin.   
  
“Fair enough,” Sho said, touching the side of his mouth, tenderly, before he pulled away. “So I guess my work here is done,”   
  
He snorted. “Tell that bastard Ninomiya thanks  but no thanks,” he said, watching Sho as Sho stepped back a little, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. “and don’t go around telling everyone about that little trick of yours or you’ll ruin my reputation,”    
  
Sho put his hands in the air, grinning, before he gestured a zipping motion over his lips. Jun couldn’t help but chuckle in turn, wishing there was more time to spare, just enough time for him to tangle his fingers through Sho’s hair, breathe Sho’s scent in, to fill his head with it.    
  
“I won’t,” Sho said with a smile that just about broke Jun’s heart into tiny pieces, and another that pierced them back together in no time. Damn, Jun was so in love with him it was hopeless.    
  
He was still shaking his head when Sho gestured for him to step outside, swallowing his grin as he went back out to join the staffs.   
  
  
+   
  
He walked into the dressing room to find Ohno on his knees in front of Nino.   
  
“God,” he grunted from the doorway, stalling for a few seconds before he resumed walking, throwing his workbag on the nearest available couch with a huff. “It’s too early for this and for fuck’s sake, could you please put some pants on, Leader? Jesus Christ, I’m not fully caffeinated yet for this shit,”   
  
“What you need is love, Matsujun,” Aiba piped up from where he was doing stretches on the floor, and Jun vaguely thought of throwing him his phone if not for the fact that the last time he did that, Sho didn’t talk to him for a full day.    
  
It was disconcerting as much as it was amusing.    
  
“What I need is for you to shut the hell up,” he bit back, already feeling the strain of the day ahead.    
  
“I swear it wasn’t like that, Kazu,” Ohno said, loud enough to take his attention back to the duo, who were the mere reason he was even grumpier than he was before he stepped into the green room. “And besides, I did it for promotion’s sake, for the drama, you know? It’s nothing personal,”   
  
“AND YOU WANT ME TO WAIT UNTIL EVERYTHING GETS PERSONAL BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING, IS THAT IT?” Nino half-yelled, pushing Ohno’s face away with his DS. It might have been painful if not for the fact that Jun was certain Nino was being careful despite his annoyance.    
  
“I swear it’s not –“   
  
“YOU DIDN’T HONESTLY THINK I WOULDN’T KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD SAY IN THE PRESS CONFERENCE, DID YOU? YOU DIDN’T KNOW PEOPLE WILL TALK, ABOUT HOW FUCKING NICE YOU WERE TO HER THAT YOU EVEN ASKED HER WHAT SHE WOULD BE DOING THE NEXT DAY AS IF YOU WERE PLANNING ON ASKING HER OUT ON A DATE!” Nino grumbled, in CAPS, and Jun swore he saw the way the corners of Ohno’s mouth twitch in a would-be smile.    
  
Jun looked on with mild interest, though he couldn’t help but be mesmerized at the way Ohno still looked like he had the upper hand despite the fact that Nino was verbally boxing his ears off. Leader was on his knees, a gesture of complete surrender, but the way Leader had his head tilted to the side and his arms crossed over his chest as he regarded Nino with a look that said volumes, the way Nino’s fingers were twisting against the hem of his own shirt told a very different story altogether and it was never _not_ an amusing sight to behold.   
  
Jun found himself completely absorbed with watching that he didn’t realize someone was standing behind him until that someone spoke.   
  
“You’re staring,” Sho whispered, sounding more than a little amused; Jun was sure he just let out a shriek that would have rivaled that of Rola’s whenever she and Aiba was on the same room together, or of any girl who had just seen a cockroach fly by, to be honest.    
  
“God, make some fucking noise, will you?” he mumbled under his breath and got an annoyingly husky laughter in return for it.    
  
“It’s not my fault you were intently watching those two idiots that you didn’t realize I was here,” Sho said, reaching around him for a sort-of awkward one-armed hug and squeezing him before he let go. “I even said hi, but it’s obvious you didn’t hear me,”   
  
He snorted and watched as Leader surged up from the floor to kiss Nino quickly, much to Nino’s surprise. The look of shock on Nino’s face barely registered before Nino turned tomato red.   
  
“IF YOU THINK THAT IS ENOUGH FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU, YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY MISTAKEN,” Nino half-yelled, feigning annoyance but even at this distance, it sure sounded half-hearted, and with the fact that Ohno’s grin widened at the same time he pulled himself upright and sat himself next to Nino on the couch, hugging Nino and kissing Nino’s cheek on the same breath, it was obvious that Ohno realized it too.   
  
“Damn, I’m so jealous of Satoshi-kun now,” Sho commented, drily, next to him, thus it made him tear his eyes away from Ohno and Nino so he could direct his gaze back to Sho.    
  
“What? Why?”   
  
Sho said nothing for a moment and just stared at him, mouth twitching into a little smile that made things in Jun’s chest tight.    
  
“Nothing,” Sho said as he reached over and mock-punched him on the chin, letting his touch linger for a little while longer than what was probably necessary. Jun felt the warmth of Sho’s touch acutely, missing it immediately after Sho took his hand away. “I just,” Sho muttered, shaking his head as if he didn’t know what to say or if he should even say them. It made Jun’s heart stutter in remembered pain.    
  
“Sho-san, what is this about?” he murmured, completely forgetting Nino and Ohno as his attention turned fully on Sho. Sho seldom let Jun see this side of him, afterall, and for all its worth, Jun wanted to make sure he was just seeing things, that there was no longer a hint, or even a shade of something like it left for Sho to doubt him and his feelings for the other man.    
  
“Nothing, really,” Sho answered, but the smile he gave Jun was tight around the edges it made Jun’s blood cold. Then he was taking a step forward after that and Jun found himself grabbing for Sho’s elbow and tugging him hard before Sho managed another step.   
  
“Jun –“   
  
“No, let’s talk,” he hissed, ignoring everything and everyone else as he led Sho to the direction of the bathroom.   
  
+   
  
  
“What was that about?” was the first thing that slipped out of his mouth the moment he locked the door behind them, crowding Sho against the nearest wall. “Sho-san?”   
  
Sho averted his eyes. Jun felt this as a repeat of what happened years before, the first and last time he confronted Sho when the reality of Sho avoiding him became too much to bear.    
  
“It’s nothing,”   
  
He cupped Sho’s cheek in hand and leaned over for a kiss, meaning it to be chaste but the feel of Sho’s soft lips parting beneath his own changed that. Soon he was nipping his way inside Sho’s mouth with a growl, shoving his tongue a little forcefully till Sho was left with no other choice but to let him in. But at least after that they were kissing, hard and wet and demanding, and Jun’s heart never felt so full by the time Sho pulled away and leaned over to rest their foreheads together.    
  
“Tell me,” he hissed, cupping the back of Sho’s neck as Sho pressed tiny, soft kisses over his eyes, his nose, his cheek; “tell me or I’ll find it out for myself,”   
  
Sho shook his head and he pulled away in time to find the shadows beneath Sho’s eyes were gone for real. But still, it didn’t stop him from wanting to know what made them appear.    
  
“Sho-san –“   
  
“I love you, okay?” Sho breathed, soft and tender, the same way he was touching Jun’s face. Jun’s heart was never ready for it, even after the many times he’s heard it. “I love you so much it’s just so – god, I don’t even know how to say it,” Sho said, breathless. “I want to give you the world but I don’t think you would even want that. I want to give you everything you ever wanted, be the person you want to be, make you happy the same way Satoshi-kun does to Nino  but –“   
  
“You’re so damn stupid, Sho-san,” he grunted, leaning forward for another kiss just because he could, nipping on Sho’s bottom lip because he couldn’t help it. Sho let him, just let him, and he took everything he was freely given until the want was at least a little bearable for him to pull away so he could look at Sho. “What do you even want me to say? That I love you too so much that I can’t imagine being without you? That I don’t need you to offer me anything because having you is enough, more than enough really and that nothing matters to me if you’re not with me? That I don’t envy what Nino have, how Leader makes him happy because you do that to me, more than I could ever hope for the moment you said you love me and kissed me as if you were only waiting for the right time for it? That I love you more now than I did before and that I’m certain it will stay that way even when you’re sixty and bald and is not as hot as you are now? Because you’re my life and I love you and you should really stop me before Nino knocks on the door and tell us to suck it up before the managers arrive, god,”   
  
“HEY ASSHOLES, SUCK IT UP, OUR MANAGERS ARE HERE AND THEY’RE LOOKING FOR YOU. SHALL I TELL THEM YOU’RE STILL BUSY JERKING EACH OTHER OFF OR WHAT?”   
  
“See?”   
  
Sho grinned, shook his head and gave him a kiss on the lips, so soft it made him want to just curl his arms around Sho’s body and never let go.   
  
“I love you,” Sho told him at the same time he reached around him to unlock the door. “Okay?”   
  
He grinned, stole himself one more kiss because he could.   
  
“Okay,”


End file.
